


The Rage Quit

by ParkRyder525



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkRyder525/pseuds/ParkRyder525
Summary: Peepers having enough of Lord Hater’s childish attitude and stupidity over Lord Dominator and he decides to join her in her army. But would it be a big mistake of his life?





	1. End of the Hater Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I wrote a story but now I'm back! I just had trouble coming up with some ideas but now I finally managed to come up with one!

It all starts in the Skullship were Lord Hater was looking at drawings he made of him and Lord Dominator together kiss and pictures of her and stuff. Ever since he found out that she is a girl, all he can think about now is dating her, kissing her, marrying her, etc.

Hater - “ Oh she is so pretty!”

Then he heard the door opened but he was too busy fawning over Dominator to noticed. The person who opened the door revealed to be Commander Peepers. Peepers saw that Lord Hater was looking at the drawings he made of him and Dominator together. 

Peepers wasn't at all surprised at this. Lord Hater was still fawning over Lord Dominator ever since the battle over the ring. He was so sick of this it been weeks and he is also sick of being ignored in favor of her. Lord Hater doesn't do anything but tried to impress her and it's obvious that she don't care. He have to say something about this!

Peepers - “Sir? Don't tell me you're drawing more of those things! It has been weeks since we last tried to conquer a planet! You need to get back into the game! Forget Dominator! We should be trying to rule galaxy!”

Hater - “Hey! I'll rule the galaxy once me and Dominator get together!

Peepers - “ Augh! Wake up and smell close death and lava sir! She's not into you!”

Hater growled. How dare his commander speak to him like that!

Hater - “Shut up Peepers! You're just jealous! Of course she's into me. I mean, who wouldn't be? Dominator comes first! Then the galaxy! Dom and I will rule it side by side!”

Peepers felt his heart sink. Dom and Hater? Side by side? Whatever happened to him and Hater? That's the way it always was, the way it was always meant to be! They were a team! They had been through thick and thin together, they had accomplished all of this as a team and now Hater was putting Dominator before him?!

Things had been going so well after Hater had fired him and asked him back. They had been getting along better than ever and even hanging out and then Dominator came along and ruined everything. It was all "Dominator this, Dominator that!" Peepers hated it. How could lord Hater kick him to the side like this? Ruling the galaxy was THEIR dream! They were supposed to rule it together as Best Buds!

Peepers - “Dominator has made you weak Sir! I remember when you used to be so powerful that everyone feared you!”

He began to tremble with rage, his fists clenched tightly at his sides 

Peepers - “But lately now you've become.. this! A laughing stock! Nobody takes you seriously anymore and you just let Dominator step all over you! She is not into you!”

Hater - “ Hey! You don't know what you are talking about! She loved my H.A.T.E.R.V. And my concert I put on for her!  
“  
Peepers - “But sir! She didn't really cared about that! She just use you so she can take over the planets!” 

Hater - “It's one thing that you're jealous Peepers but do you really think I'm an idiot to believe that?! She is totally into me and one day she is gonna admit her feelings for me and then we'll get married and have babies and rule the galaxy together!”

Peepers: You can't be serious! She-

A bolt of green lightning struck the floor at his feet. Hater was on his feet now, glaring at Peepers with his hands sparking.

Hater - “ I don't care what you have to say, Peepers. You are wrong! You don't know anything! You just keep trying to get in my way! I at least expected you to understand and support me!

Peepers was dangerously close to screaming but Hater was mad. Furious in fact. So he forced himself to do the sensible thing. 

Peepers - “Well here something you can understand! *throw his helmet on the ground* I QUIT!!!

Hater was shocked about this but he didn't care. Peepers was suppose to be his buddy! How can he not support him on his new love?

Hater “Fine! Go ahead! I don't need you because your in my way of my true love! Love Killer!!”

Hater left to go his room and Peepers was in his room packing up. He was angry at Hater since he hadn't treated him like that in a long time. Hater no longer respected him, his focus was entirely on Dominator. Well he would show Hater! Peepers was still furious but a plan began to form in his head out of desperation and rage. He couldn't let this continue. 

Peepers - “I had enough of his stupidity, his obsession over Wander and everything! I bet Dominator would make a better leader!”

Then the idea struck Peepers, since he can't beat Dominator, he shall join her! She way more eviler and smarter then Lord Hater and ruling the Galaxy by Dominator’s side would be a snap! After packing up all his things and weapons, he got on a mini ship and flew to Dominator’s ship.


	2. The Beginning of the Dominator Chapter

Peepers finally made it to Lord Dominator’s ship and he use to the speaker from the mini ship. He was a little scared but he knows he have to do this.

Peepers - “Excuse me Lord Dominator, this is well ex-Commander Peepers formally from the Hater Empire. I would like to join you into ruling the Galaxy.”

There was silence but then the main door to Dominator’s ship opened. And Peepers grabbed his stuff and went inside her ship. While he amazed at the weapons and bots she have, he was a little scared too because Dominator is the top main villain. He made it to her main room and saw her sitting in her chair.

Peepers - “Um hi I’m-”

Lord Dominator - “I know who you are. You want to join my army is that right?”

Peepers - “Uh yes!”

Lord Dominator - “And why?”

Peepers - “Because I'm tired of Lord Hater since he's nothing but a big fat idiot!” 

Lord Dominator - *turned around* “Ugh I know right? He always “grr I'm Lord Hater #1 super star!” Ha! More like #1 Loser to me!”

Peepers - *chuckled* “Yeah. So can I uh you know work with you?”

Lord Dominator - “Sure why not.”

Peepers - “Really?”

Lord Dominator - “Sure you more evil than Lord Hater then his loser dorky army anyway. Dom bot 12! Change Peepers!”

Peepers - “Huh what do you mean-”

Then he was covered but two robot hands and three seconds later, Peepers was wearing a new uniform. It similar to his old one but he had a heart in the middle of the uniform and his helmet it now made out of lava. 

Lord Dominator - “Now your job is to make sure everything is good, make sure the probes do their jobs, all that other nerdy stuff. Oh and one more thing: *got close to Peepers, “face” and acted serious* I'm giving you full control of the ship and if you double cross me, I will destroy you!”

Peepers - “Uhh y-yes Lord Dominator!”

Lord Dominator - “Good! *back to her gleeful self” okay! So have fun!”

Peepers - *in his mind* “Okay she may be scary but at least she take this more seriously then Hater! But why do I have this strange feeling inside? Maybe I miss him….Ha! Miss Hater? All he cares about is Dominator! Why would I miss him?”

Meanwhile in Lord Hater’s ship, Lord Hater is looking for Peepers.

Lord Hater - “PEEPERS!! WHERE ARE YOU?!”

Ted the Watchdog - “Uh sir Peepers quit remember? He's working with someone else.”

Lord Hater - “WHAT?!? THAT PIPSQUEAK BETRAYED ME BY WORKING WITH SOME OTHER LAME VILLAIN?! Oh!! Fine! I don't need him, we can work this buy ourself!

5 minutes later

The Skullship was burnt, destroyed, missing a few teeth, and Hater and his army looked injured and beat up. 

Hater - “We gotta get Peepers back.”


	3. Ugly Truth

These past few hours working with Dominator wasn't that bad for Peepers. He actually felt relax and not stressed out, he didn't have to worry about the army making simple mistakes, and all the weapons was amazing! Even though he liked working with her, they still didn't invade a planet and he wondered why.

He sat down on his chair, and took out his phone. There was ton of messages and voicemail from Hater. However Peepers chose to ignore it because Hater just care about marrying Dominator and not taking evil seriously. However he still got this strange feeling of missing Hater. Sure he was a bonehead, but also had a lot of fun to be with. 

When Peepers open his suitcase that had his weapons, he saw that he also had his old helmet inside. Even though he threw on the ground when he quitted, he secretly picked it up and took it with him. He didn't know why he did it, but he Always felt like the helmet was apart of him and can't stand to see it go away. The helmet kind of reminds him that it made him different from the other watchdogs since they weren't like him. 

He even looked at some old pictures of him and Hater together and smiled at some. He continue to look at the pictures until somebody called him:

Lord Dominator - “Peepers! Get in here!!”

Peepers quickly got into the main room.

Peepers - “Y-Yes Lord Dominator?”

Lord Dominator - “I finally found a planet that's not lame.”

Peepers - “Really? What it is?”

Lord Dominator - “Some lame planet called Snootius. Have those fancy Shmancy people.”

Peepers - “Oh yes I read that planet. It's big have very expensive stuff there. You want me to go down there with the army?”

Lord Dominator - “No way I got something even better!”

Lord Dominator pulled down a handle, and her giant drilled came down and began drilling the planet!

Peepers - “What are you doing?!”

Lord Dominator – “ Ug what you think I’m doing? I’m destroying a planet!”

Peepers – “B-But why?!”

Lord Dominator – “Because it’s so fun!”

Peepers – “But why don’t you conquer it instead! Make them rule under your iron fist!”

Dominator - “What? *laughs* That’s so lame! If I were in charge, these bozos would actually have better lives! I want to see their stupid faces lit up and scream in terror as they gasp for a last breath! Listen! 

She opened a window, closes eyes, and places hand behind her ear, as if she’s enjoying some fine music.

Lord Dominator –”Man that’s music to my ears! Plus it’s so much fun and funny to see people running and screaming like wusses!”

Peepers had the strangest feeling about this. He did like how evil Dominator is but a even a villain like Hater, Awesome, even Something the So and So would know what she is doing is going to far. 

Lord Dominator - “Okay I'll be right back” 

She turned into her bulk form, and went down the planet to scare the people. Peepers seeing this, did not like this at all. He wanted to rule the Galaxy, not destroyed it, because if it was destroyed then because there would be nothing left to rule. 

Maybe working with Dominator wasn't a good idea at all. She's WAY too evil in his taste. But if he goes back, Lord Hater would just berate him, and go back ignoring him and focus on loving Dominator. 

Peepers - “Oh I have to do something but what?”

He looked around and saw his weapons and get an idea.


	4. The Deadly Battle

Dominator was laughing and having fun destroying the planet. Dominator was suddenly jolted from her rummaging when she heard a blaster and felt something hit the back of her armour causing her to stumble forward just a bit. Who dared to? She spun around and saw Peepers with his weapons and his uniform have the red thunderbolt instead of the heart. 

Dominator - “What the heck you think you are doing?!”

Peepers - “Stopping you from destroying the Galaxy! *took the helmet off and put his old one on* I won't let you destroy the Galaxy since I along with my true boss Lord Hater wants to rule it! I'll fight you even if it means conquering the Galaxy again!”

He shot another laser shot at Dominator, but all it left is just a dent. 

Dominator - “Did you really just attack me with that little thing? *she starts to laugh* oh man! You mean to tell me that you actually think you can take me?!” *she began to laugh even harder*

Peepers saw red. How dare she mock him! He fired his blaster again, aiming for her head but despite her laughter Dominator gracefully dodged it. The raised her fist.

Dominator - “You wanna fight? Fine! But Let me show you how it's done..”

A spurt of lava shot forth from her fist in Peepers' direction. He quickly jumped down from his perch on top of the remains of a statue. He landed on the floor, performing a roll to avoid injury. He charged his blaster and shot at her, determined to make another mark.

Dominator swung her arm in front of her, creating a wave of lava that blocked the blast. It seems tiny against the lava wave and instantly fizzled out upon coming into contact.

Dominator shot more lava at Peepers who was able to dodge it. His speed once again coming in handy. Dom's hand suddenly morphed into the lava cannon and she shot above Peepers head. Bringing down the remains of the building towering above him. 

Peepers pupil shrunk, he dived out of the way, narrowly avoiding the thing collapsing on top of him. Dust was thrown up around him, now he couldn't see. The dust strung and burned at his eye. A blast of lava pierced through the dust and crashed into him, burning his body and throwing him back into the rubble.

Peepers' body burned, the dust was crazily dancing around him, he still couldn't see. He was in trouble but he wasn't going to give up!

()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile Hater was still looking for Peepers and ordered his army to look for him. 

Hater - “Got anything yet?” 

Louie the Watchdog - “Nope sir you have to wait.”

Hater - “Augh! This is taking forever!!”

Louie - “Sir! We found him!”

Hater - “Finally!”

However, Hater saw that on the giant computer screen there was news that dominator was destroying the planet Snootius 

Hater - “Oh my grop Dominator there! And that isn't that far from here! I'm going there right now!”

Barry - “But sir what about Peeps-”

Hater - “We will look for him later! Dominator now!”

He flew his ship to the planet Snootius to find Dominator.

()()()()()()()

Back with Peepers, his fight with Dominator wasn't going as well as he had hoped. He had sustained a lot of damage and injuries. Where-as he had only dented Lord Dominator's armour. She didn't appear injured in the slightest.

Peepers was running and jumping, firing and dodging. His whole body hurt and burned. His uniform was burnt, torn and his lightning bolt helmet had been badly chipped away at. But he was still going, he wasn't going to give up.

He hadn't noticed as the skullship landed nearby, Lord Hater hurrying down from the tongue, shocked to see what was happening but in total awe of watching Dominator fight.

Hater had to admit, Peepers was doing pretty well. He had not expected to come across his Commander fighting Dominator. So this is where Peepers had disappeared off to...

Peepers leapt at Dominator. Dominator threw a wave of lava around herself, cloaking her. Peepers fired his blaster but the lava blocked the blasts. He couldn't see her through the lava. Suddenly she charged him, rushing out from the lava and grabbing him by the thorat. She lifted him from the ground and began to squeeze. 

Peepers clawed at her hand, gasping for breathe. After a while of struggling and thrashing in her grip, the blaster dropped from his hand and hit the ground.

Dominator - “ Oh man you are pathetic! Think again shrimp! You can't beat a person like me! Not even your idiot boss Hater can defeated me! You just like those other bunch a dorks. But I have to admit to you were fun to fight and worthy of it then Hater. But killing you would be so much fun and better so!”

She turned her hand into a giant pointy drill.

Dominator - “Time to die!!”

Peepers' hearing made her voice and the whirrrr of the drill sound like everything was underwater. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't free himself, his blaster was gone, he couldn't reach it, he was defenceless, about to die. What had he been thinking? Among the strangled sounds he was making he gave a sob.

Hater frowned as Dominator insulted him. Wow, she was really playing hard to get. But she had mentioned him by name! She knew his name! The whir of her drill snapped him from his thoughts. He focused back on the scene only to see Peepers blast laying on the floor. The little Watchdog looked close to death and the drill, was, GETTING CLOSER TO HIM, SHE WAS GONNA KILL HIM!

Hater leaped into action, if he didn't move now he would lose Peepers. His fear for his Commander's life clouded his judgement and a sudden blast of energy formed within his fingertips. Without thinking he shot the bolt straight at Dominator, it was accompanied by a loud clash of thunder. It sped towards Dominator, clipping one of her lightning bolt horns.

Dominator paused as the thunder boomed overhead and she felt something collide with her helmet. Realizing from the green color that it was Hater's pathetic excuse at stopping her.

Dominator - “Well look who it's it Lord Loser.”

Hater - “Shut up Lord uhh Dumb-Nator! I use to think u were pretty and I wanted you to marry me and rule the Galaxy with me but you're nothing but a mean lady! Now give me my commander back or else!”

Dominator - "Ugh, dodged a bullet there. Like I would ever date you? Oh grop, I can't believe you actually thought that! Wow... you and your dumb Watchdog are both just as pathetic as each other. Here, take him!"

Dominator drew her arm back and threw Peepers in Hater's direction. Peepers' body hit the floor hard and rolled to come to a rest at Hater's feet. The Watchdog barely seemed to be conscious. He looked a complete mess.

Hater can't Believe how injured he is and how Dominator almost killed him. He use his telekinesis powers to pick him up because he didn't want to look like a big softie carrying his commander. He hurried back to the Skullship abandoned the planet and let Dominator destroyed it. In the Skullship, all the watchdogs saw how injured their commander is.


	5. Hospitalized

Peepers groans and there was ringing noises. First he see the Watchdogs look worried and shocked about him they were saying stuff but he couldn't hear it and closed his eye again. Next time he open his eye, he saw that was on a stretcher with a white blanket on him and some Watchdog doctors rushing him to the infirmary. It all flashed by really quickly and his eye would close, then when he opened it again there would be a different scene. It was all a mess. He couldn't hear the voices and noises all around him as he was rushed to the infirmary due to the injuries he was suffering. He never experienced this much pain and agony before in his life. Peepers opened his eye to see the ceiling passing by, his eyelid grew heavy and he closed it. He barely heard another voice and forced his eye open.

This time Hater's face was above him looking down at him with a panicked expression with his hand on Peeper's stomach. His mouth was moving but Peepers couldn't hear what he was saying. The ceiling was still moving so he could see that he was still on a stretcher. Peepers was glad that Hater was there in his time of need and did a small "smile" and weakly picked up his injured burnt arm.

Peepers - *weakly* “Sir…”

Before he can anything else, Peepers began to drift off again, his eye began to close, vision fading to darkness, he saw Hater's panicked expression worsen and he leaned in closer to Peepers, then everything went black. Peeper's hand even landed on Hater's which made him even more worried.

Hater then saw they rushed Peepers into the infirmary but into a different part of the infirmary. This shocks Hater because Peepers never been in that part of the infirmary before. He saw a Watchdog nurse and then asked him:

Hater - “W-Where are they taking him?”

Watchdog Nurse - “They have to take him to the surgery room. He could have broken bones or any other serious injuries.”

Hater - “He'll be ok right?”

Nurse - “It's too early to say yet, Sir. He looks to be in really bad shape but the doctors will do what they can. You'll have to wait out here while they operate but I promise we will keep you updated on the Commander's condition.”

The Watchdog nurse then headed into the theatre room. Hater stood by, helpless. He didn't know what to do. He just stood staring at the door. He felt completely numb. He'd seen Watchdogs get rushed in there, never to return again and it never bothered him all that much. But now Peepers was in there.. His Commander, his buddy. The others were expendable. But not Peepers... Loyal little Peepers. 

Hater - “You had better be ok Peepers... That's an order.”

While waiting, Hater began to feel regret for how he was treating Peepers especially how he found out Dominator was actually a girl. All Peepers did was stood by his side and was loyal to him and how he re-payed him? By treating him like trash. Hater also realized that Peepers was right about Dominator: she is cold and heartless and not into him. Even though she was pretty he would never date anyone who would almost killed his best friend. Now ge got a new level of hatered for her.

Even though Hater hates to admit it, he realized that it was his fault that Peepers ran off in the first place since must have been feeling under appreciated. Hater couldn't really blame him but at the same time, he just felt so frustrated with Peepers. He obviously didn't think this through and now he was in the infirmary theatre room fighting for his life during the operation.

What if he died like this? Feeling under appreciated, the last interaction with him was a fight. He had yelled at Peepers and said things that he regretted. He couldn't let that be Peepers last memory of him. The thought of hurting Peepers alone hurt enough but knowing that that would be Peepers last memory of him hurt even more. He could go in the room to support Peepers, but he knows he would puke or pass out seeing Peepers getting operated on.

Then Hater began to sleep hoping it could make him feel better. Then a few hours later Hater wake up as the sound of wheels rolling. He looked outside and saw two Watchdogs doctors and what appears to be Peepers due to the helmet being on. 

Hater - *gasps* Peepers thank grop you're alive I- 

However when he opened the door, much to his anxiety and dismay it was actually the Watchdog nurses wheeling Peepers on the stretcher. Peepers was still unconscious but now he has lots of bandages wrapped around him, a cast on his left arm, another cast on his right leg, and was wearing a blue hospital robe and his helmet was on and all fixed up. It did hurt to see Peepers like this, but at the same time it was a huge relief to see that he had survived. But he was still in bad shape, they weren't out of the waters just yet. 

Hater - “So he's gonna be ok, right? He's good now?”

Doctor - “His condition is stable for now, yes. However, his injuries are quite extensive. He has a broken arm and leg, 5 fractured ribs, lots of tissue damage which are mostly burns. He has several stitches and his windpipe was almost crushed. We've done what we can but the rest is up to him. We now need to monitor him closely and wait for the anaesthetic to wear off and for him to come around before we can say for definite. There's no telling how long that could take though.”

Hater followed the Watchdogs into a private room in the infirmary and watched as they carefully transferred Peepers from the stretcher onto the bed and tuck him in with the blanket. They even hanged up his burnt and ripped up uniform and he still had the helmet on his head. They put it on him so they won't get mixed up on which Watchdogs is who since a lot of them come to the infirmary and have the helmet off.

Doctor - “Right now he needs rest and we need to wait and observe. The Commander is tough though so we are hopeful that he will make a full recovery but I can not say that as a professional doctor. It's more of a positive thought.”

Hater - “Oh good uh I mean whatever that's fine.” 

The doctor then left the rooms to check up on other patients. Hater was glad that Peepers survived through the operation but was hoping he would wake up. The sight of the 2 IV bag of one filled with cleared liquid and the other filled with blood, made Hater feel like he wants to puke. He couldn't Peepers took that much damaged but hoping he would survived.

That when he decided to go get Peepers something. He went to his bedroom and decide to plan what to make him but the hard part is he doesn't know what to give him or what would Peepers like. Then he heard steps and opened his bedroom door and saw a couple of Watchdogs that looked sad and was holding gifts like flowers and cards.

Andy - “You think the Commander will be okay?”

Pete - “I don't know...I just hope he wakes up.”

Card and flowers wasn't really what he had in mind but those were the normal things to give right? And there was no way he was going to let those Watchdogs beat him. Hater would give Peepers the best gifts ever! So great that Peepers wouldn't even care about what the Watchdogs had given him.

Hater was going to go all out with this. He made a mental list of gifts. Cards and flowers. But what flowers? Definitely something red since that was their whole color of choice. But he couldn't stop there, he wanted to get more things.

Hater: Ugh, this is exactly the kind of gross stuff Wander would know about.

Hater thought hard, what would Wander give to someone in hospital? Hmm, what was it that he offered to him back on Dominator's ship? ...a fruit basket! Yes! Peepers was no doubt going to feel hungry when he eventually woke up. Hater had no idea what kind of fruit Peepers liked so he would have to fill it with every kind of fruit possible!

But what else? What other sticky sweet things would Wander get? A get well soon card, flowers, chocolates maybe? A teddy bear? Now that Hater thought about it, he was certain he had seen bears holding hearts that said get well soon in stores before. He was certain those were a thing. Would Peepers appreciate that kind of gift though? Oh well, Hater had to outdo the Watchdogs when it came to gifts so he was going to get it regardless.

Now Hater had it all planned out. With all of these gifts Peepers would be overjoyed...if he woke up. Hater quickly shook his head. No. WHEN he woke up. His gifts would be so amazing and Peepers would be so touched and instantly feel better!

Now he just needed to get these items. He made his way to the ship's bridge. 

Hater: Gary! What's the closest planet and how long will it take to get there? Oh, and it needs to have a lot of stores.

Hater was trying to play it cool. He didn't want the Watchdogs to know what he was doing, which meant that he had to go and get these gifts himself. He also didn't want the Watchdogs stealing his ideas.

Gary: We're pretty close to a planet called Roxonia. I hear that the capital city has a lot of stores. But why do you wan-

Hater: because! Uh, a new video game just came out and I want to buy it! I'm bored of my other games.. Besides, that's none of your business. Take us straight to Roxanna or whatever it's called!

Gary: Roxonia, Sir. *he notices Hater's glare* uh! Right away, Lord Hater!


	6. Presents and Hope

They made it to the planet Roxonia and there was stores everywhere and people was shopping. 

Hater - “This is perfect!” 

Barry - “Do you want us to go with you sir?”

Hater - “No! I prefer to go alone. You guys go and do whatever and watch Peepers! Oh, and make a medal for him!”

Hater had a bit of a tough time tracking down the presents he wanted to get for Peepers. This city was huge! A few stores were left as smouldering wrecks where they didn't have the items he wanted. 

There was also so much choice. It made Hater realise that he actually didn't know very much about his commander. What color card would he like? Would a bear be too sappy? What was his favorite fruit? Hater had no idea so he had to guess these things and he decided to buy lots of different fruits. 

Before he had left the ship, he had already ordered a Watchdog to engrave a medal for Peepers. He knew Peepers would like the medal at least.

Hater - “Okay now where's the cards and other gross stuff?”

Hater looked and saw the cards aisle and saw it all had mushy stuff like “feel better my best buddy!” “And you're my pal!”

Hater - “Augh!! These are so gross and lame!! *found one that just said feel better soon* well at least that one is least gross. 

Then he picked out the biggest and least gross stuff bear he found and stuff every fruit he can find in the basket and gave it to the cashier.

Hater - “Hey how much is all this?”

Cashier - “40 bucks.”

Hater - “I don't have 40 bucks.” 

Cashier - “Well then you can't get these.” 

Hater shocks him with his lightening and quickly took the stuff along with some comic books and snacks and made it to the Skullship. Hater hurriedly wrote the card out, he wanted to get back to Peepers as quickly as possible, he wanted to be there when he woke up.

On the way to the infirmary he stopped off at one of the workshops to collect Peepers' medal. Peeper's name had been engraved into it and it had a green ribbon attached to it. Hater while admired the medal. 

Hater - "Perfect! Peepers will definitely like this. I always come up with the best ideas."

Hater pocketed the medal, collected his gifts and headed for the infirmary. He saw that in the infirmary Peepers was still unconscious but there was lots of cards, balloons, treats, fruits, etc. This makes Hater jealous, but he knows he have the best gifts and Peepers would like it better than the watchdog gifts. He set them down on the table and floor and outside the room, he heard some chatter. At first Hater thought it was some annoying Watchdogs and Hater was about to use his lighting to shut them up. But when he opened the door, it was actually the Watchdog doctors talking to each other while going through some notes and Peeper's X-Rays. It freak Hater out a little when he saw the X-Ray pictures which had some broken bones and a bit of internal bleeding.

Nurse - “You think Commander Peepers would wake up?”

Watchdog Doctor - “I don't know. You see, his injuries are pretty bad and how Lord Dominator nearly killed him. I mean we almost lost him twice during the operation. In fact, he might be in a coma because of this.”

Hater - "A coma?" 

The two Watchdogs turned to look at Hater, unaware that he had been listening in. The nurse excused himself and quickly left. Leaving the doctor to explain.

Watchdog Doctor - "It's just a possibility Sir. I can't say anything for definite but we have to consider every possibility. With such extensive injuries, it's very likely."

Hater didn't respond straight away. The doctor shifted awkwardly. He really didn't want to be the one to tell Hater. Those words just made Hater feel like wants to break down into the floors with tears. His best friend in a coma? That usually not good because people fall into comas for a really long time. He also felt really furious and sorrow that Peepers almost died twice during the operation and wanted to destroyed the doctor and nurses but didn't knowing that beside needing them, they did managed to save Peepers. 

Doctor - “Plus we didn't tell you because you don't really care about the other Watchdogs.”

Hater - *furious* - “Are you implying that I do not care for my Commander?!" 

The doctor blinked he never act like that before. Hater quickly realized how he is acting and he continued. 

Hater - "I mean! Uh! He has to be in good health so he can do his job! I need to know if anything is wrong in case it's going to affect our operations! That's why I have to know!"

Watchdog doctor - "Oh of course Sir. My apologies. It won't happen again". 

Hater - "If he was in a coma, how long would it be before he woke up?"

Watchdog Doctor - "There's no telling, Sir. It's one of those things that can only be answered with time".

Hater - “Oh I hate time!! 

He went back into Peepers room and close the door. 

Hater - “H-hey C-Peeps it's me. So uh I was just wondering if you can uh you know wake up?”

There was no response. The sound of steady bleeping from the heart machine was the only thing he could hear. Hater sat in silence for a bit. 

Hater - *angry* "I order you to wake up, Peepers!"

There was still no response. Hater awkwardly reached out his hand. Has fingers brushed against Peepers' hand then pulled away. 

Hater - "...Peepers? Come on... I know you can wake up..."

Hater reached forward again and this time, took Peepers' tiny hand into his own. He began to rub circles onto the back of Peepers' hand, using his thumb.

Hater - "You've gotta wake up C.Peeps. C'mon..."

Hater lightly squeezed peepers' hand, trying to get some sort of reaction but none came. Hater took out his phone and slide pictures of him and Peepers spending time together like causing pain and misery to different planets, torturing people, and enjoying non villain activity like tennis, video games, karaoke, Etc.

Hater smiled at those pictures and was worried he wouldn't have any more memories to make his best friend. Peepers maybe a watchdog but he's one of a kind. A tear fell from Hater's cheek and the tear fell on Peepers. Just when Hater was about to leave, he heard a small moan. Hater leaned in towards Peepers. Did he imagine that moan?

Hater - "Peepers?"

There was no response this time so Hater gave Peepers' hand another squeeze. A quiet "Hmm" came from Peepers.

Hater began rubbing circles into the back of Peepers' hand again, he had to try to rouse him awake.

There was no response this time however, after waiting a few minutes Hater leaned back in his chair but kept rubbing Peepers' hand. Maybe it was just wishful thinking. 

Hater - "Maybe you aren't going to wake up today after all.."

Hater let a silence pass over them for a bit but then heard another soft moan.... 

Hater - “'Or maybe you will" 

The thought of Peepers waking up made Hater tired and he fell asleep but he rested his head on the end of Peepers bed and was sitting on the chair.


End file.
